Jeu de Pouvoirs
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: La connaissance c'est le pouvoir, et le pouvoir corromp. Izaya décide d'un nouveau jeu avec sa "distraction" préférée... Shizaya


La connaissance c'est le pouvoir, et le pouvoir corromp. Izaya avait oublié où il avait entendu cette phrase. Pas que ce soit particulièrement important, de toute façon. Il sourit en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, laissant un léger petit rire être porté par le vent. À cette hauteur, la "brise" le fit vasciller par sa force, lui laissant goûter au doux appel du vide à ses pieds, mais il y résista. Encore. Comme toujours, sa contemplation de ses chers humains était distraite par le vide, vile sirène au chant alléchant. On lui avait également dit un jour qu'il y avait trois forces qui régnaient sur le monde: l'argent, le pouvoir... et le sexe. Les trois se trouvaient étroitement liés, parfois même indisociables. L'argent pouvait acheter pouvoir et sexe. Le pouvoir pouvait gagner argent et sexe. Et le sexe pouvait attirer argent et pouvoir. Ses chers humains étaient vraiment, tellement sots... mais cette sottise ne les rendait que plus intéressants. Ces trois forces, qu'il appréciait lui-même sans vergogne et dont il jouissait la plupart du temps, pouvaient lui apporter l'amour de ses chers humains. Éphémère, mais tout de même grisant. Il aimait se tenir sur ce toit, à la merci des rafales de vent, pour regarder ses humains être ballotés dans tous les sens par ces trois forces, comme autant de grains de sable dans une bouteille que l'on agitte... Et lui, de son perchoir, au-dessus d'eux tous, il les contemplait. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas là pour ça. Oh non, il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire. Ce merveilleux bâtiment, après tout, se trouvait à Ikebukuro. Et il pourrait assister, d'un instant à l'autre, à l'arrivée de l'attraction principale. De cette hauteur, les gens, ses humains adorés, ressemblaient à des fourmis, mais avec sa vue perçante il arrivait tout de même à les différencier. Et son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'enfin arriva son invité d'honneur. C'est qu'il était difficile à louper, avec sa carrure, ses cheveux teints et son uniforme de barman. Izaya le regarda en riant alors qu'il regardait partout aux alentours, comme un chien en chasse... puis une voiture noire arriva à toute allure. Le sourire d'Izaya se crispa un peu, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. La voiture ralenti à l'approche de sa distraction préférée... Le coup de feu retentit et il l'entendit même de son perchoir. Il vit son cher monstre s'effondrer alors que la voiture s'en allait en vitesse, et il fut soudain saisi d'un rire hystérique. Aucun de ses chers humains ne l'entendit rire. Non, ils étaient bien trop sots. Bien trop occupés à hurler d'horreur en encerclant le corps inerte de Shizuo Heiwajima devant la porte principale de l'édifice. Après un moment, Izaya se calma. Il regarda une ambulance emmener le blond en vitesse. Un sourire carnassier resta scotché à ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait le rebord du toit pour redescendre. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de faire son entrée sur scène...

* * *

La pièce était sombre, seulement illuminée par la lointaine lueur des lampadaires dans la rue, plusieurs étages plus bas. Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer un filet de lumière, pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se refermer sans un bruit. Il y avait quatre lits dans la pièce, mais un seul était occupé. Une ombre s'en approcha furtivement. Deux yeux cramoisis fixèrent le patient endormi. Le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière fut arraché du mur, puis utilisé pour attacher les mains du dormeur après le lit. Un bruissement de tissus, puis le matelas protesta vaguement alors qu'un genou y ajouta du poids, suivi de son jumeau. La robe d'hôpital fut rapidement neutralisée, révélant un torse musclé couvert de bandages. Une main pâle tâta la poitrine, puis appuya doucement. Deux yeux bruns s'ouvrirent d'un coup et une main sur une bouche bloqua un cri de douleur. Le caramel rencontra le rubis et le silence se fit de glace, tranchant. Izaya garda sa main sur la bouche de Shizuo alors que celui-ci commença à s'agiter.

"À ta place je ne bougerais pas trop, Shizu-chan," murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. "C'est une chance que ton corps aie subi un choc quand on t'a tiré cette balle et que tu te sois évanoui... parce que tu serais tombé raide mort si tu avais tenté de poursuivre tes agresseurs." De l'incompréhension se mélangea à la haine et la colère et le blond se tendit, mais ne bougea plus. "La balle a frôlé l'artère et la veine, Shizu-chan. Ça a été une opération délicate d'extraire la balle de là. Quelle tête aurait fait ton frère si tu étais mort à ce moment-là, hm?"

Shizuo secoua la tête pour déloger la main de son ennemi en lui lançant des éclairs du regard. "Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me libérer de force et de te tordre le cou présentement?", grogna-t-il doucement, menaçant.

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Izaya s'élargit et il s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur les jambes du blond. "Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait tiré d'affaire. Si tu t'énerves, tu pourrais rompre les tissus déjà fragilisés de tes tuyaux, faire une hémorragie interne et t'éteindre, juste comme ça," dit-il jovialement, ses mains caressant le torse à sa portée. "Remarque, je te dis ça que parce que tu es mon second passe-temps favoris. Te regarder mourir tranquillement serait certes très divertissant, mais pas autant que te mettre continuellement les nerfs en boule."

"Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu es venu simplement pour m'énerver?"

"Si seulement... mais non. J'ai d'autres plans en tête autrement plus... plaisants."

En un clin d'oeil, le noiraud se débarrassa du sous-vêtement de sa victime... qui remarqua alors enfin que l'autre occupant de la pièce était déjà nu. Il fit tout son possible pour contenir sa rage, conscient que cela pourrait le tuer, et se contenta de lancer un regard outré à son ennemi.

"Alors tu veux me violer, c'est ça? Je savais pas que t'avais un oeil sur mes fesses. C'est dégoûtant."

Izaya lui lança un sourire affecté, accompagné d'un regard lubrique qui descendit les plaines de son torse bandé pour s'arrêter sur "le plat de résistance". Un frisson parcourut le dos de Shizuo, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et tira simplement sur ce qui retenait ses mains, en prenant soin de ne pas y aller trop fort.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle si tu ne peux pas te débattre pendant que je te prends, Shizu-chan."

Les mains d'Izaya caressèrent les hanches du blond, avant de glisser entre ses cuisses pour aller tâter ses testicules. Shizuo se tendit en serrant les dents... et un léger ricanement emplit le silence de la pièce. Le noiraud se pencha, puis prit en bouche le sexe de sa victime, qui commençait à s'éveiller. Il s'affaira dessus pendant un moment et des bruits mouillés se répercutèrent sur les murs. La respiration du blond s'accéléra, tressauta, mais ses lèvres restèrent fermées. Deux yeux cramoisis se fixèrent sur le visage tendu de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro et une bouche souriante quitta la chair humide et dressée entre deux cuisses frémissantes.

"Tu pourrais faire un effort, Shizu-chan... C'est moi qui fait tout le boulot, après tout... tu pourrais au moins me laisser entendre quelle sorte de mélodie peut sortir de ta bouche... Outre ces hurlements habituels, bien sûr... Mah... peu importe. Au moins j'aurai ce que je suis venu chercher... nous travaillerons sur le reste ultérieurement..."

Deux yeux bruns s'ouvrirent en grand et s'abaissèrent, à temps pour voir son ennemi s'asseoir sur son sexe et... _oh_... Izaya sourit, sa respiration un peu laborieuse, ses traits tendus alors qu'il tentait de se détendre. Il admira sa chère distraction préférée perdre le nord face au plaisir pendant un moment, et il en profita pour donner à son corps le temps de s'ajuster à l'intrusion. Un juron quitta ses lèvres, dans un murmur, et les yeux bruns le fixèrent soudain. Il se reprit. Tout allait selon ses plans, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce petit inconfort tout gâcher. Il serra les dents et lança un sourire aguicheur au blond sous lui avant de se redresser doucement... puis se laisser empaler de nouveau. Cette fois l'entrée fut plus facile et pas vraiment désagréable. Il répéta le mouvement, lentement, pour s'ajuster et s'habituer... et il contempla son cher Shizu-chan se perdre doucement... Il répéta le mouvement un peu plus vite et une vague d'euphorie l'envahit. Une exclamation quitta presque ses lèvres, mais il la retint et elle le quitta en un léger gémissement. Il continua ses mouvements, accélérant la cadence, appuyant ses mains sur le ventre du blond pour s'en servir de levier. Rapidement, le son de leur respiration rauque, saccadée, emplit l'air. L'euphorie qui le submergeait était semblable à l'appel du vide lorsqu'il était sur ce toit, mais sans ce danger, sans cette certitude que s'il lui obéissait, s'il se laissait tomber, il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. La connaissance c'est le pouvoir, et le pouvoir corromp. Les trois forces en ce monde sont le pouvoir, l'argent et le sexe. Étant un informateur, Izaya avait le pouvoir, et l'argent que la vente des informations qu'il détenait lui rapportait. Mais le sexe... Il n'y était pas étranger, mais n'en avait jamais vraiment compris le véritable attrait. Soudain, Shizuo se mit à donner des coups de reins... il se cambra... et se fut l'extase alors qu'Izaya se cambra à son tour. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il contempla son sperme sur le torse de son cher Shizu-chan, ses joues colorées, la légère sueur sur sa peau...

"J'imagine que ce doit être comme ça que tu acquiers la plupart de tes infos."

Le rouge rencontra le brun à ce grognement, et ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre. Shizuo était redevenu hostile, mais cette fois avec la rage il y avait du reproche. Le noiraud se laissa gagner d'un fou rire alors qu'il se redressa un peu pour laisser glisser le sexe de sa distraction préférée hors de lui.

"Oya oya... ne me dis pas que tu te réservais pour ton âme soeur, Shizu-chan..."

Des grognements rageurs furent sa seule réponse, et il s'habilla comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas du sperme qui coulait entre ses fesses, comme s'il n'avait pas tous ces frissons d'extase et de jubilation qui lui parcouraient le dos.

"Désolé... si j'avais su... je l'aurais fait avant!"

"Iiiiiizaaaaayaaaaa!"

"Mais tu sais, peut-être que je devrais enseigner à ton frère ce que ça fait de se la prendre par la porte de derrière... Je pourrais lui parler de comment son cher oniichan me l'a enseigné, ne?"

Il se mit à rire de plus belle en entendant sa victime se débattre, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

"Infirmière! Le patient Heiwajima Shizuo-kun a besoin d'aide! Allez, Shizu-chan. On se la refait un de ces quatre? Par contre j'insiste pour que la prochaine fois, je puisse te montrer combien je suis bon au lit."

Un hurlement de rage enterra son rire alors qu'il s'en allait, les infirmières le contournant pour aller calmer le blond dans la chambre. Une fois hors de l'hôpital, le noiraud embarqua dans le premier taxi venu et lança un dernier regard vers le bâtiment. Quel plan pourrait-il concocter ensuite pour ce cher Shizu-chan?


End file.
